Darth Nox
"I am Darth Nox - descendent of Lord Kallig and heir of Tulak Hord, and master of the Dead." Darth Nox, born Poena, is a female Sith Lord/Lady and member of the Dark Council that rose to power during the Cold War and the eventual Second Galactic War. Nox was born a slave and was taken to the Korriban Academy after her Force sensitivity was discovered by an Imperial Agent tasked with locating potential Sith. She passed all of her trials with ease and became the apprentice of Lord Zash, a similarly powerful and also female Sith who promised Nox endless power. Zash and Nox scoured the Galaxy in search of the ancient Dark Side relics hidden by the former Dark Lord of the Sith, Tulak Hord. All the while, even as Nox persisted, Zash never shared her true intentions with her apprentice. Some time during this journey, Nox found herself in the Dark Temple inner chamber and was confronted by a long dead Sith Force Ghost who claimed to be her great grandfather, Aloysius Kallig. Kallig explained to Nox how he raised to prominence centuries ago but was forgotten, the family name disgraced. Kallig urged her to be cautious of the recently crowned Darth Zash, claiming that she only intended to harm her. Once all of the relics were unearthed, Zash commanded Nox to return to the Dark Temple chamber where she discovered the apparition months in the past. Zash informed her that she had not been completely truthful with Nox. The Sith Lord revealed her true intentions; she was hundreds of years old and remained alive and partially concealed her hideous body with the use of short term rituals. Zash had hoped that she could possess the body of her apprentice, gaining a "second chance." Her luck had run out. Nox defeated Zash and foiled her plans to possess her. It did not take long for this news to reach the Dark Council. Darth Thanaton, a notably powerful Sith Lord and member of the Council expressed his wish to kill Zash's former apprentice, accusing them both of heresy and corruption. The year long conflict between the two had begun. Nox's most powerful ally, Khem Val, a dashade and former servant of Tulak Hord, guided her to victory. Val instructed her to learn the ancient power known as Force Walk, the ability to absorb Force Ghosts and harness their power. Nox found herself scouring the galaxy again, hunting down long dead Sith Lords and stealing their powers. After months of searching, Nox was at equal power with Darth Thanaton and was finally able to confront and defeat him. The two met before the Dark Council in their chamber. After a long and perilous battle, Nox defeated Thanaton and assumed his role as a member of the Dark Council as head of the Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge. Nox let the spirits she captured go in the end - but to think she lost her power would be foolish. She devoted the rest of her life becoming more and more powerful, learning ancient secrets and performing dark rituals, empowering her to exalted levels. The remainder of her life was spent serving the Empire; crushing the Republic, humiliating the Jedi, and restoring glory to the name Kallig. She found a great ally in The Emperor's Wrath and worked closely with him and his followers for many years. Category:SWTOR